dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
North City
North City, one of the largest and highest populated cities, found to the north, but not so far as the frozen regions. A 10 Year Reunition Velskud lurks around the mountains of North City, seeing it as a desolate place, suspects Karas may be located around here, as he saw a Dragon Follower's mask lying on the streets. "Looks familiar to you too?" Says a whisper, as Argenta crawls up from a mountain point, looking directly at the mask, and then smiling at Velskud. "More than familiar, it haunts me." Velskud would say following a moment of silence, "Why would you concern yourself anyways." "Why do you care? Doesn't matter anyway." She said, raising an eyebrow and picking it up, evaluating it. Velskud smirks, "For a scrawny human you seem to be searching for trouble." "Don't confuse me fully with one of those useless pieces of flesh. Dragon, thank you." Velskud draws his blade and sweeps behind Argenta, holding it to her neck. "I figured you were one of those filthy Dragon Followers." "Continue to confuse me with every disgusting race and I'll blow your brains out with ease. I'm a hero, I kill them. I killed them with you, too." Argenta pulls her gun out and points it straight to his eye. "What is this toy you play around with. I've never met you before, and I'm glad I haven't." Velskud would say batting the gun out of Argenta's hand and making his distance. "Oh you've met me before, don't get snippy with me. I'm shocked you can't tell from my 'wonderful' personality but, no one. No one. Disrespects Argenta." she said, picking her gun back up and reloading it. Velskud would take a few steps back before saying "How the hell do you know that name, and why are you using it as your own. Besides, you're nothing like her." "Well you haven't seen me for 10 years you know. But I could say I improved quite a bit." She said glancing and smirking back at him. "The Argenta I know wouldn't concern herself with such pitiful toys. She was an embodiment of courage and strength, not one of cowardice." Velskud would point his sword at Argenta. "To me, you're nothing more than an imposter." "I only need this piece of plastic to take care of these pathetic humans around here. Besides you're one to talk, did you let yourself go a bit?" Argenta slowly pushes his sword down. "If you are who you say you are, then prove it already!" "How so?" Argenta paused, leaning over "You want a battle, is that it?" "I don't appreciate you making fun of my friends, and if you really are her, I need to know it." Velskud would say pointing to a nearby mountain range. "Then let's go." She said, flying towards them. Velskud would lie on the ground in defeat. "I can't believe it's actually you, you have changed quite a bit considering the woman I used to know." "Oh I'm very flattered" Argenta said sarcastically, catching her breath from the battle and rolling her eyes. "You've lost your edge though", Velskud would say struggling to get up, "The old Argenta would have been much faster and decisive, instead you drew this out." "Yes, however the old Velskud wouldn't have lost though? So what say do you have in it, slave?" "It seems as though you were unsure about my identity as well, holding back like that." "Oh please, I was only unsure because it's been ten years.." she said, pausing to think. "So why are you here, too?" "Same reason you are, to kill Karas." Velskud would smirk, "Maybe my indentity isn't the only thing you've forgotten in the past ten years." "Last time I checked, slaves don't tell their masters what to do." Argenta said as she laughed. "I can't tell if I'm glad or frustrated that I found you." Velskud would say letting out a chuckle. Argenta slows her laughing down, shaking her head. "You're silly, of course you're glad!" "While I'm here, I might as well ask if you've seen Gerrant around." "Sadly, no..." Argenta let out a deep sigh, thinking of her memories with him. "I'm sure he'll come up eventually, till then, I got a possible lead on some Dragon Followers. Me and some of the boneheads around Central City are going on a hunt for some gangs, I'm hoping I'll find some sort of connection." Velskud reaches out his hand. "You in?" Argenta nods her head. "Alright, I suppose.." "Then lets head out." Velskud would arise and start flying to the location. Another Random Encounter Kohl flew into the city, ignoring the dirty looks from civilians. He was used to it, being a saiyan and all. He landed near a bench and sat on it. He was waiting for another man from his employers, to tell them about the man in Satan City. Kohl would hear a voice eminating from behind a bush, whispering "What do you want me for." Kohl did not turn around but still spoke. "Are you from the boss? Or are you just some random guy who has chosen to speak to me?" "I am under no mans orders but my own." The man behind the bush would say. "Second option then." Kohl noted. "Tell me, are you here to hire me for a job, pay me to betray my boss, or just to make conversation?" "Considering your occupation, I was wondering if you had any information on this cult I'm trying to track down." "My memories are foggy. I might've worked for a cult, or maybe not. A little zeni could help me remember." A bundle of 100 zeni would fly out of the bush. "Does this compensate?" Kohl grabbed the zeni counting it. He grinned. "I have worked for a number of cults and mobs in this past week. Which are you trying to track down?" A picture would slip out from the bush, revealing the appearance of a cult member. "Look familiar?" Kohl stared at the picture and then nodded. "I only did one job for them. I belivee it was to kill some man who had figured out who they were. I swore an oath not to ever tell a living soul they existed. I however, couldnt care less about the oath." "...What?" Velskud would think to himself, "But only Argenta, Gerrant and I knew about the Dragon Followers, did somebody else travel through the monolith?" Velskud would speak out loud saying "Did you successfully execute your target?" "I did. Got paid 2,500 Zeni for the man's head on a silver platter." "...Do you recall the mans name?" Velskud would say, anger boiling up. Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas